entertainment_teamfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Serienvorschau Sommer 2018
center|thumb|700px Der Sommer ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, dass namenhafte Serien neue Staffeln auf den Markt werfen oder lang im voraus gehypte Titel veröffentlicht werden. Zugegeben, „Orange is the new Black” und Defenders-Kollege „Luke Cage” gehören zu den absoluten Top-Favoriten mit neuen Staffeln, aber ansonsten gibt es viel Zeit, sich mit den Newcomern am Serien-Himmel zu beschäftigen. Und das lohnt sich wirklich! Aki-Chan86, Cyanide3 und Springteufel aus dem Entertainment-Newsteam habe ihr Sommerhighlights der Serienstarts für euch rausgesucht. Und hey, mit diesen neuen wasserdichten Tablets und Smartphones kann man sich auch mal auf einem Gummitier in den Pool wagen! Impulse thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Impulse * Genre: Action, Science Fiction, Thriller, Drama * Sender: Youtube Red * Ausstrahlung ab: 6. Juni 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 * Wiki: englisches Jumper Wiki Die 16-jährige rebellische Henrietta Cole (Maddie Hasson), auch einfach nur Henry genannt, fühlt sich als nach ihrem Umzug in eine neue Stadt als Außenseiterin. Auch leidet sie unter epileptischen Anfällen, die ihr Leben einschränken und sie sehnt sich danach, dem Leben der Kleinstadt zu entfliehen. Als sie von einem Mitschüler sexuell genötigt wird, erleidet sie einen weiteren Anfall. Erstaunt stellt sie dabei fest, dass sie sich teleportieren kann. Von nun an muss Henry lernen, ihre neue Kraft kontrollieren zu können und ihr Geheimnis vor ihrer Umwelt verborgen zu halten. Nach Netflix, Amazon und vielen anderen Streaminganbietern, versucht auch Youtube auf der hauseigenen Plattform „Youtube Red” nach und nach mit Eigenproduktionen zu punkten. Nicht gerade unüberlegt: Mit „Impulse“ versucht man bewusst, Jugendliche und junge Erwachsene als Zielgruppe zu gewinnen. Das spiegelt sich nicht nur im Trailer, sondern auch im Ton der Serie wieder. Die Serie basiert lose auf dem gleichnamigen, dritten Roman der Science-Fiction-Reihe von Steven Gould. Mit an Bord ist Regisseur Doug Liman, der den ersten Roman der Reihe im Jahr 2009 als Kinofilm mit Hayden Christensen und Samuel L. Jackson adaptierte, welcher jedoch hinter den Erwartungen zurück blieb. Als Serie verspricht die Thematik deutlich mehr Freiraum für Charakterentwicklung und Blick in die Psyche der Protagonistin. (Aki-Chan86) Disenchantment thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Disenchantment * Genre: Fantasy, Comedy * Sender: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 8. August 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 * Wiki: englisches Disenchantment Wiki Wer kennt sie nicht? Die berühmteste, gelbe Familie der Welt oder die Abenteuer von Philip J. Fry und seinen Freunden in der Zukunft? Mit „Disenchantment“ produziert der „Simpsons“-Schöpfer Matt Groening erstmalig für Netflix eine Fantasy-Animationsserie. Nicht für Kinder, sondern für Erwachsene! Im mittelalterlichen und verfallenem Königreich Dreamland sind der Vorstellungskraft keine Grenzen gesetzt. Missverständnisse sind dadurch beinahe vorprogrammiert. Im Mittelpunkt stehen die junge Prinzessin Bean (Abbi Jacobson), die sich gerne im Alkohol verliert und eine lange Geschichte im Scheitern hat, und ihre Begleiter: Der Elf Elfo (Abbi Jacobson) und ihr persönlicher Dämon Luci (Eric Andre). Das ungleiche Trio erlebt zusammen so einige Abenteuer, wie sie es noch nie zuvor erlebt haben und begegnen allerlei zwielichtigen Kreaturen wie Ogern, Geistern, Harpien, Zwergen, Trollen, Walrossen und menschlichen Narren. Das Setup verspricht jede Menge komische aber auch melancholische Momente. Laut Groening handelt die Serie vor allem vom „Leben und Tod, Liebe und Sex und wie man in einer Welt voller Leid und Idioten doch lachen kann, egal was einem andere sagen". Zwanzig Episoden hat Netflix geordert. Fans dürfen sich auf die ersten zehn werden bereits im August 2018 freuen. Natürlich verzichtet man nicht auf Groenings berühmten Zeichenstil, denn die Serie wird von den von den Rough Draft Studios („Futurama“) animiert. (Aki-Chan86) Cloak & Dagger thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Marvel's Cloak And Dagger * Genre: Drama, Action * Sender: Amazon Prime * Ausstrahlung ab: 8. Juni 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 * Wiki: Marvel's Cloak & Dagger im Marvels Filme Wiki Tandy Bowen und Tyrone Johnson haben es als junge Menschen nicht leicht. Ihre Tage als „normale Teenager” sind gezählt. Vergessen ist der Alltagsstress, die Schule oder die Probleme mit den Eltern, denn die zwei haben ein weitaus größeres Problem zu bewältigen. Die beiden treffen sich auf einem Friedhof und durch rätselhafte Art und Weise erhalten beide übermenschliche neuen Kräfte. Tandy/Dagger kann von nun an scharfe, helle Dolche aus dem Nichts erschaffen. Die Dolche selbst können die Lebenskraft eines Menschen entziehen oder die Person von Krankheiten heilen. Doch wo Licht ist, da ist auch Schatten: Tyrone/Cloak wird mit der Fähigkeit ausgestattet, Menschen in eine andere, düstere Dimension zu teleportieren und selbst zu den abgelegensten Orten der Welt zu reisen. Klingt doch erst einmal nicht schlecht, oder? Doch die Sache hat einen Haken. Zwar kennen sie ihre Kräfte, wissen aber nicht damit umzugehen. Wie kann man sie kontrollieren? Welcher Person kann man ein solches Geheimnis anvertrauen? Die Serie spielt in einer sehr düsteren Welt, wir bereits bei „Daredevil” oder „Luke Cage”. Der Fokus wird deutlich auf das Zusammentreffen zweier völlig fremder Menschen gelegt, die nun durch ihre Kräfte aneinander gebunden werden. Gleichzeitig schmücken magische Elemente und Dimensionsreisen die Szenen, die Marvels Film „Dr. Strange” ähneln. Die spannenden Folgen werden ab dem 8. Juni auf Amazon Prime ausgestrahlt. (Cyanide3) Dietland thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Dietland * Genre: Drama, Comedy * Sender: Amazon Prime * Ausstrahlung ab: 4. Juni 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 10 Die Serien „Germanys Next Topmodel” und diverse Miss-Wahlen haben eins gemeinsam: Schön sein ist oberstes Lebensziel. Dort lernen wir, dass dein wahres Leben erst beginnt, wenn du du Modelmaße erreicht hast. Für die übergewichtige Alicia „Plum” Kettle eine Wunschvorstellung. Seit ewigen Zeiten wechselt sie die Diäten und hungert, um endlich in ein Kleid Größe 36 zu passen. Neben den kleinen Mahlzeiten nimmt sie zusätzlich ein Antidepressivum, um in ihrem stressigen Alltag nicht unterzugehen. Um über die Runden zu kommen, arbeitet Plum für die Klatschzeitschrift „Daisy Chain”. Das Motto: Beautytipps hier und Hochzeitsratgeber da. Als Ghostwriter liest sie Leserbriefe, die unter anderem von Magersucht und Depression handeln. Derweil wird sie von einer radikal-feministischen Gruppe aufgenommen, die im Namen einer mysteriösen Jennifer Vergewaltiger enttarnt. Die Serie bezieht klar Stellung gegen den Schönheitswahn und beführwortet ohne Umschweife und in drastischen Bildern „Body Positivity”. Wer sich das Intro anschaut, sieht eine übergewichtige Frau, wie sie an einem Berg Süßigkeiten hochklettert und am Ende als Skellett verhungert. Kleine Comic-Einspieler und überzeichnete Rückblenden sowie die überspitzte Darstellung der feministischen Gruppe, verleihen dem ernsten Thema eine Spur zynischen Humor. Es scheint nach dem Piloten keine tiefgründige Story auf einen zu warten, aber Plums angedeuteter Wandel von der selbstaufgegebenen Frau hin zu einer Freiheitskämpferin macht sofort Spaß. (Cyanide3) Sharp Objects thumb|right|335 px * Titel: Sharp Objects * Genre: Psycho-Thriller * Sender: HBO * Ausstrahlung ab: 6. Juli * Anzahl der Folgen: 8 Es folgt: Eine ziemlich subjektive Hype-Empfehlung meinerseits. Was soll ich sagen, Amy Adams in der Hauptrolle einer Mini-Serie, basierend auf einem Buch des „Gone Girl”-Autors, von den Produzenten von „Get Out” und eine durchweg bedrückende Kleinstadt-Stimmung gespickt mit diversen Morden - Take my money! Camille Preaker kehrt nach einem Aufenthalt in der Psychiatrie wieder in ihre Heimatstadt zurück. Jahrelang verletzte sie sich selber, ist aber jetzt zurück im kleinstädtischen Wind Gap um den Morden an zwei jungen Mädchen nachzugehen. Dabei holen sie ihre eigene Dämonen langsam wieder ein und sie steht unter strenger Beobachtung des Dorfvorstandes und die Stimmung zwischen Camille und ihrer Mutter spitzt sich zu. Man scheint sie und ihre Schnüffeleien nicht mehr lange in der Stadt zu dulden. Unweigerlich erinnern die Geschichte und die dichte Atmosphäre an die Netflix-Serie „The Sinner” oder das bereits genannten Werk des Romanautors. Der Trailer ist beklemmend und wenn die Miniserie halten kann, was hier angeteast wird, könnte „Sharp Objects” eine der spannendsten Thriller-Serien des Sommers werden. Ein Release für Deutschland ist noch nicht angekündigt, lässt aber hoffentlich nicht lange auf sich warten. Daumen drücken! (Springteufel) The Innocents thumb|right|335 px * Titel:'''The Innocents * '''Genre: Science Fiction, Mystery * Sender: Netflix * Ausstrahlung ab: 24. August 2018 * Anzahl der Folgen: 8 Der Trailer zu dem Netflix Original „The Innocents” verrät nicht viel, wirft aber umso mehr Fragen auf. Trotzdem, oder gerade deswegen, machen der Trailer und die ersten Infos Lust auf mehr: Die beiden Teeanger Harry und June laufen gemeinsam von Zuhause und vor ihren strengen Eltern weg. Auf ihrem gemeinsamen Weg finden sie heraus, welches große Geheimnis ihre Elten vor ihnen hatten und über welche herausragenden Fähigkeiten sie verfügen. Doch diese übernatürlichen Kräfte entwickeln sich schnell zu einer gefährlichen Gabe, welche beide für immer zu entzweien scheint... Tatsächlich sind junge Teenies mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten gerade serientechnisch en vogue („Cloak & Dagger”, w:c:de.stranger-things:„Stranger Things”, „The Runaways”). Es ist fraglich, ob the „The Innocents” das Genre-Rad neu erfindet, aber die Stimmung, der Gänsehautsoundtrack und die düstere Farbgebung packen und man will einfach umgehend wissen: Woher kommt diese Körperwandler-Fähigkeit? Was für Kräfte stecken noch in den beiden? Was für eine Verschwörung weiß um die beiden und scheint sie zu verfolgen? Und welche Gefahren bringt das alles mit sich? Acht Episoden klingt nach einer erfrischend-knackigen Erzählweise, die sich in jüngster Vergangenheit auch immer wieder bewährt hat. Ende August sind alle Folgen auf Netflix verfügbar. (Springteufel) Welche Serie wirst du schauen? APESTER Kategorie:Cyanide3 Kategorie:Aki-chan86 Kategorie:Springteufel